Experiment
An Experiment is the title given to a deceased figure, normally pulled from mythology, who has their physical body recreated and animated by the Dark Kingdom. Overview Experiments are used by the Dark Kingdom as a way to reuse fallen allies and forces from the past. The process to create an Experiment involves gathering DNA of the target and then using an unknown solution in the Dark Kingdom's possession, to create a body. The method of creation is known by Shitennou and the human workers of the Dark Kingdom. The process to create the body can take an undetermined amount of time, but the length can depend on the size amount of DNA gathered. Usage When the creation of the body is completed the Experiment is kept in hibernation inside large glass tanks filled with a green liquid. Upon their initial activation four gems are created, which can be used to transport the Experiment easily, activate the Experiment, as well as recall and destroy it. Upon their activation the Experiment takes on their exact physical appearance, determined by their creator. In addition to their appearance, upon activation the Experiment also has their own consciousness, memories, emotions, and personality, as well as their clothing, weapons, and abilities. There doesn't seem to be a limit to how many clones or copies of a single being can be created, as seen when Jadeite prepared sixty clones for a mission. If an Experiment takes damage, although they are not alive, they still feel pain and show effects of it such as bleeding. When they take enough damage, or take damage to a critical part of their body like having their heads cut off, their bodies begin to break down into black dust. The rate of deterioration varies, and its been shown that an Experiement can still fight and fuction while their body is falling apart, but this may depend on their will to fight. Control After being activated, other than following their master's command on their own free will, there seems to be no way to control an Experiment. Their will to obey is completed dependant on the Experiment, though fear may be used as a reason to follow orders. However, if an Experiment is going against their master's wishes they can be recalled to the location of their master, or killed instantly. Powers Although most of what Experiment's are capable of doing is specific to each individual being, they do share a few traits after being reanimated. *'Telepathy': In Red Strings, Experiment-D-U-D was shown having a conversation with Jadeite through his mind. While Jadeite's messages came to him through his mind, responding verbally allowed for Jadeite to recieve them as well. *'Shared Memories': For any number of currently activated Experiments of the same being, a single memory can be shared. Experiment-D-U-D explained this to Usagi at Juuban Hall that the interaction between them could be retrieved by Nephrite if even just one clone that was present that day was recalled. This ability is lost if all currently activated Experiments are destroyed, as it cannot be transfered to dormant bodies. Hybrids Hybrid is the term to define a combination of an Experiment with another being, such as a Youma. See Also *List of Experiments Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Villains